Cool Spot (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the Fox animated film, Cool Spot. Opening credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents In association with Virgin Produced and TSG Entertainment a Working Title/Lord Miller production a film by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Pharrell Williams is COOL SPOT Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Screenplay by Pharrell Williams Evan Katz Story by Pharrell Williams Phil Lord Christopher Miller Tom McGrath Evan Katz Based on the video game Cool Spot by Virgin Interactive and Virgin Interactive USA Produced by John Cohen, p.g.a. Pharrell Williams Jason Felts Executive Producers Geo G. Michael Wildshill Brandon Minez Co-Producers Pilar Flynn Bruce Franklin Director of Photography Stephen W. Childers Production Designer Michael Kurinsky Edited by Peter Lonsdale Visual Effects Supervisor Bert Van Brande Art Director Craig Kellman Animation Supervisor Joshua Beveridge Music by Ludwig Görannson Music Producer Pharrell Williams Music Supervisor Gabe Hilfer Starring the Voice Talents of Pharrell Williams Mila Kunis Alec Baldwin Bobby Cannavale Tom Holland Luke Wilson Snoop Dogg Bill Murray Bobby Moynihan James Corden Michael B. Jordan Adrien Brody Steve Coogan Ron Funches Alison Brie Andy Samberg featuring Debra Messing as Swag Mom with Finn Wolfhard and Frank Welker Jay Leno Lil' Yachty Jason Statham Diedrich Bader André 3000 Seth MacFarlane Tracy Morgan Jay Pharoah James Earl Jones Whoopi Goldberg Jason Drucker Mark Hamill Casting By Mary Hildago Sarah Halley Finn, CSA Supervising Technical Director William Jennings Development & Creative Supervisors Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Supervisor Vanessa Peskamn Production Manager Jess Riol Sound Designer Tom Myers A''' Working Title/Lord Miller '''Production In Association With Virgin Produced Perfect World Pictures A film by Phil Lord and Christoper Miller A''' Twentieth Century Fox '''Presentation COOL SPOT Second Part of the Credits Imagery and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Cast More Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! Story Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits No. 50188 Pixar logo 20th Anniversary.png Pixar Animation Studios logo Cars variant.png Walt Disney Pictures logo Cars variant.png Cars20.jpg Cars movie poster.jpg Cover 1 10.png Nemo15.jpg 51XNP3ARK3L.jpg Monsters inc ver1.jpg Bugs life ver6.jpg Toy story ver1.jpg Walt Disney Records.png THQ 2000.png Dtsdigitalsoundlogo.png Sddsinselectedtheatreslogo.png Iatselogo.png MPAA Logo-0.png DISNEYPIXAR2004.png Pixar-logo.jpg Mou0070159-1 20191102.jpg Corus Entertainment 2016.png 20161121 184256.png CloverTheGingoDog.png MyAlekaLogo.png Aleka logo.png 800px-KFC logo.svg.png Hudsun Channel.png Hudsun Enterprises logo.png 1920px-Pizza Hut 1967-1999 logo.svg.png Eurocom.png The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) VHS Cover.jpg The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) DVD Cover.jpg Zina and the Vivid Crew (2004) DVD Cover Art.jpg Zina and the Vivid Crew (2004) VHS Cover Art.jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo.jpg 1280px-Burger King Logo.svg.png 2880px-Insomniac Games logo.svg.png Nintendo-Switch-Console-Docked-wJoyConRB.jpg Optimized for IMAX Theaters logo from Pico.png Pinewood Studios logo.png Dtdc-logo.png EFILM logo from Pico.png Chapman-UK logo from Pico.png Legend-3D - VFX - DI logo from Pico.png Dolby Atmos + Vision logo from Pico.png Kodak 35mm Film logo from Pico.png Pascal Pictures logo.png 812C57CF-AE78-40B7-BF1D-148C512041B9.jpeg Universal Kids 2019 Logo.svg MPAA Logo.png 1580995220332.png Pixar logo 20th Anniversary.png Pixar Animation Studios logo Cars variant.png Walt Disney Pictures logo Cars variant.png Cars20.jpg Cars movie poster.jpg Cover 1 10.png Nemo15.jpg 51XNP3ARK3L.jpg Monsters inc ver1.jpg Bugs life ver6.jpg Toy story ver1.jpg Walt Disney Records.png THQ 2000.png Dtsdigitalsoundlogo.png Sddsinselectedtheatreslogo.png Iatselogo.png MPAA Logo-0.png DISNEYPIXAR2004.png Pixar-logo.jpg Mou0070159-1 20191102.jpg Corus Entertainment 2016.png 20161121 184256.png CloverTheGingoDog.png MyAlekaLogo.png Aleka logo.png 800px-KFC logo.svg.png Hudsun Channel.png Hudsun Enterprises logo.png 1920px-Pizza Hut 1967-1999 logo.svg.png Eurocom.png The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) VHS Cover.jpg The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002) DVD Cover.jpg Zina and the Vivid Crew (2004) DVD Cover Art.jpg Zina and the Vivid Crew (2004) VHS Cover Art.jpg Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Logo.jpg 1280px-Burger King Logo.svg.png 2880px-Insomniac Games logo.svg.png Nintendo-Switch-Console-Docked-wJoyConRB.jpg Optimized for IMAX Theaters logo from Pico.png Pinewood Studios logo.png Dtdc-logo.png EFILM logo from Pico.png Chapman-UK logo from Pico.png Legend-3D - VFX - DI logo from Pico.png Dolby Atmos + Vision logo from Pico.png Kodak 35mm Film logo from Pico.png Pascal Pictures logo.png 812C57CF-AE78-40B7-BF1D-148C512041B9.jpeg Universal Kids 2019 Logo.svg © 2018 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. After Post-Credits Scene Category:Credits Category:Cool Spot